Bonds of Love, Ties of Family
by scifiromance
Summary: Seven and Chakotay find new obstacles to their relationship when Voyager finally returns to Earth, not the least of which being Chakotay's wary family... C/7.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi, here I am with another new fic! This one will probably only be two or three chapters long though. Thanks to lisac1965 and Sweetdeath04 for supporting this idea.**

Earth really was a beautiful planet, unusually so. With lush green landmasses comfortably settled on sapphire blue seas capped with two sparkling white poles, not to mention the pastel coloured clouds that made up the atmosphere; it was an enviable home. Seven was fully aware of that as she stared down at it from the viewport at which she sat, she should, logically, be _very _glad to be here; but yet, as she was faced undeniably with Voyager's destination, she was more overwhelmed with fear than she ever had been on any planet in the Delta Quadrant, or even on a Borg Cube. She shivered as she felt the ship start to move into lower orbit, it wouldn't be long now… Her frown deepened unconsciously at the thought and she pulled the robe she was wearing even tighter around herself before leaning against the bulkhead with a resigned sigh.

Another sigh echoed hers, although this one was heavy with the contentment of a peaceful sleep, before it was followed by a groan of wakefulness. The perpetrator of these sounds, Chakotay, for now still First Officer of Voyager, rolled over in his bed, his dark eyes blinking confusedly open when he realised he was alone. "Seven…" He mumbled in a disgruntled tone into his pillow, as if that would make her spontaneously return to her. His ears pricked up when he heard a tiny giggle from nearby, but it soon transformed into a small sigh that got his attention enough to make him sit him. He was surprised, but relieved, to see her watching him from the window seat at the viewport, comfortably wrapped in _his_ bathrobe but otherwise tense as her gaze flickered from him, out the window, then back again. "What are you doing honey? Why don't you come back to bed, hmm?"

Seven blushed bright pink like a love-struck schoolgirl for a moment, a smile tugging shyly at her lips at his affectionate tone, but as she glanced back out of the window, seriousness prevailed. "The ship is now in Earth's orbit." She stated quietly.

The flash of immediate understanding that flew across Chakotay's face warmed Seven's heart, when had they became so in tune? She couldn't remember, it was hard to think back to the days when she had been indifferent to him. "Really?" he asked as he climbed out of bed and approached her, "When did we arrive?"

"While you were sleeping." Seven reminded him with a teasing glint in her eye. "Remember, the comm. system alerted us to the approach but you said to ignore it."

"I had my mind on better things…" He replied flirtatiously as they came together for a soft kiss. He then settled behind her on the window seat and curved his arms loosely around her slender waist as she leaned back against his bare chest with a relaxed sigh of pleasure. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chakotay, having noted the pinched look of anxiety in Seven's eyes, asked, "What's got you worried Seven?"

Seven bit her lip. "I find myself unable to anticipate what is to come…" She trailed off, gulping hard as her eyes fixated on the planet below, "I don't know what's going to happen to me…"

"Listen…" Chakotay began softly as he gently turned her body to fully face his. "It's okay to be scared, no one likes change…"

"Especially not me." Seven pointed out tightly.

"I know." Chakotay agreed with a fond smile and a squeeze of her hands. "But we discussed a little remember? Starfleet will debrief you, then you'll get a good position somewhere, and I'll be within transporter range always." He smiled widely at the thought, "That sounds good doesn't it?"

"Yes…" Seven agreed, her voice thick with unspoken emotion as she gazed down at their intertwined hands, her metal scarred, unworldly pale hands clasped in his strong tanned ones. They were so different, why did he want her? That last thought made the tears she'd been holding back for hours begin to flow, "What if Starfleet decide I'm a security risk? What if their doctors decide to study my physiology further?" She saw him shaking his head vigorously as she paused for breath but continued on anyway, "What if…I'm unacceptable and that affects _your _prospects?" she choked out desperately, "You shouldn't…"

"Seven!" Chakotay grabbed her shoulders to stop her, his chocolate eyes gazing intensely into hers. "I think we've already had this conversation, we live and _love_ for the present, and we'll face the future together when it comes." He didn't think it strange that they were a we, an us, after what would normally be considered very short period, it was natural and he had feeling it always would be, whether their first kiss was five days ago or five decades ago. He smiled in relief as she hugged him tightly in reply and said over her shoulder, "And when have I ever cared about what Starfleet thinks anyway?"

Seven laughed weakly, "Never." She agreed into his shoulder before kissing him gently, "I love you." She whispered as she pulled back, almost as nervous, but just as sincere, as the first time she'd told him, just days ago.

Chakotay hoped he never lose the thrill of hearing that he'd first experienced after that heated argument in Astrometrics and was still relieved to hear now. "I love you too Seven of Nine." They both beamed uncontrollably at each other and with barely a thought Chakotay picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the bed.

* * *

><p>"It seems that everyone has family members already awaiting their arrival in San Francisco…" Seven mused as they lay together peacefully sometime later.<p>

"Yeah well, they've been waiting years for this…" Chakotay acknowledged, looking at her curiously, "You could ask your aunt couldn't you? I thought you were getting on well during your comm. conversations?"

"Irene Hansen? Oh yes, we are on good terms. She assured me that she wants to see me as soon as she's back, when she got word of Voyager's arrival she was on Deep Space 4 visiting her eldest son. She said she will be back within three days though, she also gave me permission to stay in her house if I wished until she got back. Apparently, the key is "under the gnome", whatever that is."

Chakotay chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you… Are you going to take her up on it?"

Seven shook her head. "No, I doubt I would feel comfortable. I will probably stay here until Starfleet decides how to proceed with me."

Chakotay grimaced. "I've got a better idea, why don't I take you sightseeing? We could get a room in a little hotel and I could show you around San Francisco at least…"

"I'd like that, but don't you want to see your friends and family first? Your sister? Your cousin? I think they'd prefer to see you alone after so long…"

"_I_ don't want to be alone." Chakotay corrected her, even if there was a full scale Kotay family reunion he wasn't abandoning Seven on an empty Voyager. "And anyway, my cousin is off-world at the moment…"

"What about Sekaya, your sister?" Seven pressed. She didn't want him to prioritise her over his immediate family; that would start any relations she may have with them on a bad note.

"I doubt she'll come right away, I'll probably go and see her at some point…" Chakotay sighed when he read her bemused expression, "We didn't exactly part on good terms when I left to join the Maquis, and I haven't even met her husband; that will be awkward. She has a little boy now too, I haven't met him either, he was born after Voyager was stranded."

Seven looked at him thoughtfully, "Are your old disagreements still relevant after so long apart?" she asked carefully.

"You're right, they're definitely not. Seven years in the Delta Quadrant should have taught me to let bygones be bygones huh?"

Seven smiled, "You tried to dispatch me from an airlock four years ago and look where we are now."

Chakotay laughed. "Point taken!"

Their conversation was prevented from continuing by the Captain's eager voice echoing through the comm. system. "Will all crew members please report to the Mess Hall to prepare for disembarkation to Earth?"

"We've been here later than I thought…" Chakotay muttered as he began to get out of bed once again.

"Yes…" Seven said falteringly, sighing when she caught his concerned glance and holding up her crumpled biosuit cast off the night before. "Biosuits aren't appropriate attire for Earth are they?" she asked worriedly.

Chakotay shook his head gently and kissed her as he squeezed her shoulder supportively, "I'll get you some replicator rations for a dress." He assured her as they hurriedly prepared to uproot their lives.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I really hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks to lisac1965 for putting up a brilliant new chapter of "The Little Girl".**

Seven couldn't help but draw back instinctively from the Mess Hall as its doors opened to reveal that it was crammed with both celebrating crewmembers and strangers, Starfleet officers who'd been beamed over to assess Voyager's condition. She looked down self-consciously when she felt Chakotay squeeze her hand supportively, "Don't worry, they'll love you." He whispered in her ear soothingly.

Seven quirked an eyebrow wryly, "What makes you say that?"

"I've heard you're famous in the Federation now. You're the first fully liberated drone ever; that makes you very special." Chakotay explained with a warm smile.

Seven's brow creased slightly, "I am uncertain if I want to be "famous". Don't you recall the trouble the Doctor had with the people who were fanatical about his singing?"

Chakotay chuckled at the memory, "How could I forget? But I don't think that will happen to you, if your fans get too rabid I'll beat them back." He replied with a teasing smile.

Seven took a deep breath as she stepped into the room. "Thank you in advance." She murmured to Chakotay as the room fell conspicuously silent. Seven felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she sensed the many pairs of curious and apprehensive eyes watching her carefully.

"Hi Seven!" Naomi appeared out of the crowd and eagerly flung her arms around Seven's waist in a hug. After initially stiffening in surprise, Seven easily accepted and returned the affection.

"Good morning Naomi." She replied as she saw Chakotay being led away by an Admiral she dimly recognised as Lieutenant Paris' father.

Naomi stepped out of the hug, quickly appraising her friend's new attire, a royal blue jersey dress with three quarter length sleeves that fell to just below her knee. "You look great Seven!" she enthused before her voice took on a confidential tone, "Did Commander Chakotay help you choose?" she asked knowingly.

"He approved, yes." Seven admitted shyly, pausing as she saw Ensign Wildman approach with an unknown Ktarian. "Your father is here Naomi?" she asked the little girl quietly.

Naomi bit her lip anxiously, "Yeah, Mom thought it would be better for us to meet here rather than on Earth where I don't know _anyone_…"

"That was reasonable of her, it's easier to begin to adapt to things in familiar surroundings." Seven told her calmly, frowning when she saw nervousness still lingering in Naomi's eyes. "I thought you had been getting to know your father over the comm. line, don't you like him?"

"I _do_ but…" Naomi began defensively, "I'm going to have live _alone_ with him and Mom, I won't live _here_ anymore…" A small sob of fear left her throat and she pressed her face against Seven's waist, who gently put an arm around her shaking shoulders and unconsciously began to soothingly stroke her hair as Naomi continued, "I won't see you or Icheb or the Doctor or any of my friends…"

"You will, I will come and see you and so will many others, this crew do not give up friends easily." Seven murmured, "I know that we have a lot to adapt to but I'm sure we'll be fine and grow to like life here."

Naomi sniffed as she wiped her face dry. "Yeah, I'll try to adapt Seven. That's the best quality for a Captain's assistant to have, the ability to adapt to any situation!"

"I agree." Seven murmured, glad that she had somehow managed to restore the girl's confidence, if only she could do that so effectively with her own!

"Seven! I'm glad to see you; you forgot to attend your maintenance check this morning!" The Doctor approached them hurriedly, his peevish voice echoing around the entire hall. "Where were you?"

Seven shifted away from him awkwardly, "I apologise Doctor. I was busy."

"Busy?" The Doctor repeated in bemusement. "Starfleet haven't let you into Astrometrics for days…"

Seven flinched; the fact that she'd been denied access to her own lab was something she'd rather not be reminded of. Naomi on the other hand, looked up at the Doctor as if he were dense, "She was on a _date_ Doctor." she muttered impatiently before avoiding the fallout of that comment by retreating back to her parents.

"A date?" The Doctor asked in a disbelieving whisper that Seven tried her best not to take offence to. His eyes skimmed over her dress momentarily before his eyes returned to her face with a gulp. "When was the last time you regenerated?" he asked suddenly, abruptly changing topics.

"Yesterday." Seven answered.

"I ask because Starfleet Science and Medical want to take a look at it, I said yes as long as you can come back here to use it by tomorrow night at the latest." The Doctor explained.

"That's fine Doctor, I think I'll be leaving the ship overnight anyway." Seven replied quickly as Chakotay arrived at her shoulder, shooting the Doctor an irritated look.

"Shouldn't Starfleet concentrate on moving the alcove for Seven so she isn't tied to the ship?" he asked in concern. "I'm sure they can take apart one of the inactive ones if they have to."

"They're just checking it over Commander. I'll make sure they provide one for her in her new quarters. Seven's health is paramount to me." The Doctor answered sharply, noting Chakotay's hand resting comfortably on Seven's back.

Chakotay realised quickly that he had offended him when he saw hurt and jealousy flare in the hologram's eyes as they shifted rapidly between himself and Seven. "I know Doctor." He assured him quickly.

"Good Commander." The Doctor replied, mollified. "I'll see you both soon."

Chakotay sighed as he watched the Doctor hurriedly disappear from sight. "You told him?" he asked Seven in a whisper, more than a little surprised.

"No, Naomi did." Seven replied with a heavy sigh of her own.

* * *

><p>Chakotay felt satisfaction finally begin to pull away the numbing shock as he stood watching everyone being reunited in the gardens of Starfleet Academy, they were actually home! Seeing all the family reunions made his heart swell, despite the fact that at that moment he stood alone among the excited bustle, Seven having been led away by Icheb to speak to his Academy Admissions Officer. It still didn't seem real, as if the last few days had been a blissful dream…<p>

"Chakotay!" His head snapped up at the sound of such a familiar voice, though long unheard, ringing out joyfully. A beaming smile he hadn't really expected spread across his lips as the raven-haired bundle of energy that was his baby sister embraced him. "Oh Chakotay, I can't believe it! I thought all these years that you were gone…"

Chakotay hugged her as tightly as he could in response. "Not gone Sekaya, just taking a really long detour."

Sekaya laughed brokenly, the laughter quickly changing to sobs into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for what I said Chakotay…" She gulped hard and pulled back from him, wiping her tears away fruitlessly when she saw his kind smile. "I had begun to think I'd never get to say that to you in person…"

Chakotay squeezed her still shaking shoulders affectionately. "It doesn't matter any more Sekaya, it hasn't for years, but I'm glad to hear your voice. I didn't really expect you to be here…"

Sekaya snorted, "As if I'd let you be the only crewmember without a grateful family to greet them…"

She was interrupted by another shout, this time coming from a young boy with an older man, presumably his father, in tow. "Mom!" he gasped out when he reached Sekaya, "Is this him?"

Sekaya laughed at her son's antics, "Yes of course it is! This is your Uncle Chakotay."

"You're Adam then?" Chakotay said warmly bending down to shake the boy's hand.

"Yeah." Adam confirmed before launching into a barrage of questions, "Did you really fight Cardassians, travel through wormholes_ and_ defeat the Borg?"

"Adam, give your uncle a chance to catch his breath." The older man chastised, before extending his hand out to Chakotay, "Hector Martinez, your brother-in-law. Pleased to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Chakotay replied warmly, immediately deciding that he liked his sister's husband.

"What are your plans?" Hector asked.

Sekaya frowned at her husband incredulously, "He's coming home with us of course! He can't have tasted a home-cooked meal in years!"

Chakotay sighed a little; he didn't really want to disappoint his sister but he couldn't leave Seven in the lurch either and he doubted Sekaya's cooking had got much better since he'd last tasted its burnt remains. "Sekaya, I…"

He halted as he heard Seven's nervous voice behind him, "Chakotay?"

His heart squeezed when he saw how lost and tense her face was, and forgetting his family was there, he wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips. "Hey, how's Icheb doing?"

Seven, more aware of his companions' stunned stares than he was, answered stiltedly, "Fine, he is not coming with us, the Academy want him straight away."

"That's great!" Chakotay exclaimed before finally noticing the silence that had dawned on his sister and her family, "Oh I'm sorry Seven, this is my sister Sekaya, her husband Hector and their son Adam."

"Your sister?" Seven echoed in a whisper, swallowing as she met the other woman's shocked frown that was quickly hardening into displeasure. Remembering her social lessons, she said politely, "I am Seven of…"

"Seven of Nine, we know." Hector said, giving her hand a friendly squeeze. "You're famous around here, the Borg who guided the lost ship."

Seven flushed, "Technically Voyager was not "lost", we were always aware of our location, we were just far from here." She corrected, reddening further when she realised how drone like that sounded.

Hector however laughed good naturedly, "Quite right!"

Adam meanwhile, had been staring up at Seven in fascination before abruptly coming straight up to her, asking bluntly as only a six year old can, "Are you and my Uncle Chakotay married? Because then you'd be my auntie."

"Adam!" Sekaya snapped shrilly, the quickly disguised horror on her face nonetheless not going unnoticed by anyone. "Don't be so rude!"

"Mom, I'm just asking! You want to know too!" Adam retorted defensively.

Seven, valiantly fighting a blush and avoiding Chakotay's eyes, replied just as bluntly, "No, we are not. I will be your friend though, if you so wish."

"Yeah!" Adam agreed, nodding vigorously as his mother looked on, thunderous.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Ugh, trying to write a personal statement for a university application is a lot less fun than fanfic writing, I'm glad to be back! Thanks to Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay for updating "Far from Home".**

"Are you still living in New York?" Chakotay asked his sister abruptly as the five of them made their way towards the large transporter depot; the silence had been painfully absolute since Adam had asked that well-meaning, but obviously ill-judged, question about his possible "auntie".

Chakotay couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as Sekaya laughed, "Oh no, I don't even work for Columbia University any more…" She glanced back at Adam, who was skipping along beside Seven as she hung back awkwardly from the other adults. "We felt New York just wasn't the right environment for kids…"

Hector nodded in agreement, "We live outside Albany now, Sekaya transferred about five years ago to the university up there and my work is flexible in terms of location."

Seven, seeing an opening for conversation with a less intimidating party than Sekaya, asked politely, "And what is your occupation?"

A wry smile flickered over Hector's lips as he gave a dismissive shrug, "I design replicators, sonic showers and so forth, the essentials of our age."

"We always found them essential on Voyager, when they weren't disabled by something or other!" Chakotay agreed with a dry laugh. He saw Sekaya wince at the mention of Voyager and sighed, if she was upset by what had happened to him to the point of not wanting to discuss it, what were they going to talk about?

Adam, by now sufficiently bored enough by the conversation to fidget impatiently, asked his mother, "Are we going home now Mom?"

"Yes, where else would we go?" Sekaya replied with a patient smile. "Why don't you tell your uncle about school?"

"Yeah, you're in kindergarten, right?" Chakotay asked him warmly. "Do you like it?"

"Uh huh, it's okay." Adam conceded reluctantly before turning his attention to Seven, "Do you like trampolines? That's what my Grandma Martinez got me for my birthday and…"

Seven smiled weakly at his enthusiasm but still felt bemused, a feeling she knew would occur frequently until she adapted to Earth, if she ever did. "What is a trampoline may I ask?"

"What's a trampoline?" Adam echoed incredulously, staring at her in disbelief for a moment before launching into an explanation, "You bounce on one, mine's so big that I can see over the neighbour's fence and wave in his windows!" He giggled mischievously and grabbed her hand, so excited that he barely batted an eyelash at the metal that laced up her arm and instead tugging her along with him. "Hurry up and come back to my house and I'll show you. My rope-swing is fun too…"

Sekaya flushed in embarrassment when she saw many people staring at the spectacle of her little boy dragging a Borg drone down the street. "For goodness' sake Adam, you'll dislocate her shoulder if you keep dragging her along like that!"

"It's fine." Seven reassured her hastily as she saw Adam's face fall, "This limb can withstand can withstand over 10 kilos of applied pressure before any damage is done."

Chakotay saw the glint of deadpan humour in her eyes that he loved and laughed heartily as he walked into time with them and firmly grasped Seven's other hand as Adam looked up at her in astonishment. "Is that true?"

"Yes, the same is true of all my implants, if not my organic tissues." Seven explained.

"I don't think Adam should concern himself with things like that." Sekaya intervened tightly.

Seven's head bowed, she'd obviously overstepped her boundaries. "No, of course not." She responded quietly, sensing the other woman's hostility.

Chakotay frowned at Sekaya as he squeezed Seven's hand supportively and tried to defuse the situation, looking down at Adam, "Listen, her arm might be able to take it but since I'm holding her other hand and mine certainly can't, can we slow down a little? I'm sure Seven and I will love your trampoline, I used to be able to jump up so high on mine I could touch the roof of my house!"

"Really?" Adam beamed at him.

"Wasn't our house a single storey?" Sekaya reminded him in a joking whisper, out of earshot of her son. "Hey!" she gasped out as he elbowed her in ribs in reply.

"Sibling bonding huh?" Hector muttered to Seven as they watched this scene play out.

"Quite." Seven agreed, happy and relieved to see that Chakotay's fears about his relationship with his sister were proving unfounded, despite her presence.

Sekaya visibly relaxed as they finally reached the transporter depot, a smile spreading across her face as she thought of all her carefully made preparations laid out at home for her brother's homecoming. "I've got a full menu ready for you at home Chakotay, your favourite mushroom soup for a starter, then courgette and aubergine lasagne and a chocolate and lime cheesecake for dessert."

"Really Sekaya, you didn't need to go to so much trouble…" Chakotay began.

"It was no trouble, I actually like cooking now." She replied, raising her eyebrows when he blanched in horror, "Don't be like that, my cooking got a lot better since I last cooked for you!" she said, defensively teasing.

"Oh, I'm sure." Chakotay responded immediately in the same tone, hands held up in surrender.

"You're in for a surprise mister!" she laughed, giving him a playful rap on the arm before glancing awkwardly at Seven, as if she'd temporarily forgotten she was there. "I'm sorry, I forget to ask, do your…" Her eyes fleetingly scanned Seven's implants as she trailed off in embarrassment, "I mean, do you have any dietary requirements?"

"No, none." Seven answered hurriedly, "I will consume anything with nutritional value."

Sekaya, thrown off by her unconventional answer, could barely mutter a polite reply, "Oh right, that's good to know." Quickly, she turned to her husband, who had just returned with their transporter tickets to Albany, and tried to forget that she probably had far more stilted and awkward conversations ahead.

"Did I offend her again?" Seven whispered anxiously into Chakotay's ear as he pulled her closer to him, his warm arm coiled firmly around her waist. "Of course I will eat her food…"

"Don't worry, she knows that." Chakotay murmured reassuringly against her hair, "She's just met you, and you her, just relax a little and hopefully she will too."

Seven sighed and forced her tense shoulders down as she let herself lean into him. "I can only hope you're right." She replied in a soft, slightly doubting, tone.

* * *

><p>"Sandy!" Adam exclaimed joyfully as the Martinez family car pulled up in front of their traditional Cape Cod style home with veranda set out in a lush green garden. Seven climbed out after him, intrigued by who the little boy could be so ecstatic to see, only to be leapt on by a large, golden hair canine. She gasped in shock and jerked back, pressing herself against the car as she tried to slow her heart-rate to reasonable levels. "What's wrong?" Adam asked in a hurt tone as he hugged the chastened animal.<p>

"I…I've never seen a dog before, it startled me." Seven admitted shakily, flushing as she felt Sekaya and Hector's staring eyes on her.

"The Borg doesn't assimilate animals too?" Adam mumbled, looking up at Seven with an abashed look on his face.

"No, and Voyager didn't have any either." Seven explained, "I'm sorry I rejected your…pet."

"That's okay; he won't hurt you, look." Adam said after taking a moment to process this information. Gently taking the dog's collar and looking up at his uncle for permission, who nodded, he led the dog, a golden retriever, up to Seven who stroked its back tentatively. "He likes you." He told her firmly as the dog tongue began its rough path over her hands.

Seven unexpectedly found the unusual sensation of being licked ticklish and not as disgusting as she'd imagined, her fear of the animal taking an aggressive turn quickly diminishing as Chakotay joined her in petting the animal, his reassuring grin just as wide, and identical to, his nephew's beside him. Seven felt her heart twist painfully in guilt as she recognised the resemblance between them; the idea that she wasn't likely to ever be able to give Chakotay the children he deserved had haunted her ever since she'd watched him with baby Miral back on Voyager. Swallowing hard to repress these unpleasant feelings, she let Chakotay take her hand again and lead her into the house.

**A/n: Nothing much happened in this chapter but I'm tired and I feel guilty for not updating anything since Saturday so I'm stopping here. Please review anyway, as always it would make me very happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thanks to h3llfrz for starting a new C/7 story called "Naked Thoughts". I can't recommend it highly enough, new relationships + sudden ship wide telepathy is a great premise so far! :D PLEASE update soon h3llfrz!**

"I can see that you approve of my new found cookery skills Chakotay!" Sekaya laughed with a pleased smile as she saw her brother reach across the table and help himself to a second helping of her homemade vegetarian lasagne.

"Very much so, especially when I remember all the catastrophes of years gone by!" Chakotay teased back as she handed him the pepper shaker.

Adam's ears immediately pricked up, "What kind of catastrophes Mom?" he asked eagerly.

Sekaya took a quick swig of red wine before answering. "Oh I wouldn't call them catastrophes baby, your uncle is exaggerating…"

"Really? What about the time you stuffed Mother's brand new bread oven so full it exploded?" Chakotay reminded her.

Sekaya flushed slightly as Adam guffawed and even Hector gave her a sidelong look of incredulous amusement, but then rose fully to the challenge her brother had set. "What about the time _you _decided, being the sweet tooth that you are, to increase the ratio of sugar to flour in your birthday cake and ended up with a cake tin full of boiled sugar?"

Chakotay chuckled at the memory, "That turned out great in my opinion, I still ate it remember?"

Sekaya jumped in surprise when a new laugh joined in, glancing suspiciously over at Seven, rather shocked to hear her laughing freely at Chakotay's comment, who was beaming at her as she said wryly, "I highly doubt your mother would have agreed with you, having witnessed and dealt with children on a "sugar rush" myself."

Chakotay grinned at the memory of Seven trying to corral Azan and Rebi into their regeneration units after Tom had introduced the curious pair to human confectionary. "Oh yeah, what was the culprit that night again, doughnuts?"

"Doughnuts _and _candy floss." Seven answered, smiling at the memory of her own exasperation. "I think I withheld replicator rations for a week after that."

"From Azan and Rebi? That was a little harsh wasn't it? They were only eight after all." Chakotay replied, his eyebrows rising questioningly.

Seven's eyes glinted mischievously, her lips twisting upward. "No, not theirs, Tom Paris'."

Chakotay was overcome with a convulsive laughter which startled Sekaya, she'd rarely seen her brother let go of his reserve to such an extent. "I…I always wondered…what caused the fault with his particular replicator access codes!" he choked out to Seven through his continuing laughter, his arm again tight around her waist.

"It was I who was to blame." Seven admitted, her tone deceptively serious but her eyes laughing with him.

Sekaya, feeling that they had revelled in their own little private world long enough, and also feeling curious, broke through the hilarity to ask Seven pointedly, "What children are you talking about?"

Seven stiffened, shifting in her chair to face Sekaya directly and distant herself slightly from Chakotay. "That story referred to Azan and Rebi, brothers I had under my guardianship for a time."

"How did _you _end up having such a responsibility over such young children?" Sekaya asked, aghast. Guilt prickled at her when she saw Seven flinch momentarily at her tone. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right…" She began apologetically but Seven shook her head to stop her.

"On the contrary, you are quite correct. I am the last person that would be chosen to care for children, at that time at least." Seven remarked calmly, her lips pursed.

"Seven, that's not…" Chakotay began to argue gently.

"I know my love, but you must admit that at the time I was unprepared." She replied to him softly with a grateful smile, keeping one eye on his face even as she began to explain to the others. "They were four children the crew freed from the Borg." She murmured painfully, "I was…apprehensive about taking responsibility for them, but with Chakotay and Captain Janeway's support and encouragement, I adapted. Only Icheb returned with us, Azan and Rebi were returned to their mother and Mezotti went with them."

"I'm sure you're being modest, not many people could suddenly "adapt" to caring for four children." Hector commended her kindly, "We just hadn't heard of them at all, the only Borg that was ever mentioned in the news reports was you."

Protectiveness flashed in Seven's eyes as she gave a guarded response. "I would not allow their ordeal to be publicised, they are minors and deserve the protection of privacy."

"Of course, I'd think the same." Sekaya agreed quickly as she began to gather up the plates from the table. "I'll just clear these away and go and get dessert…"

Seven stood up hurriedly, knocking several pieces of cutlery off the table as she did so. "Allow me to assist you…" She started awkwardly.

"But I wanted to hear about all the weird stuff the Borg have assimilated!" Adam piped up in complaint, tugging at Seven's sleeve.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself." Sekaya told Seven quickly, "But don't tell him anything too weird." She added coolly, shooting her son a disapproving look.

Seven swallowed and said in a rush, "Do not worry, there are many benign races…" She halted and sank slowly back into her seat as Sekaya's expression didn't soften with her words.

Chakotay took her quivering hand in his and pulled it into his lap under the table as he squeezed it reassuringly, "How about Seven plays kadiskot with you instead Adam? She's Voyager's champion player."

As the boy happily ran off to get his kadiskot board, Seven gave Chakotay a quick kiss of gratitude while Sekaya was still in the kitchen, she doubted she'd ever have his tact, but it was one of the many reasons she loved him.

* * *

><p>"Running out of steam?" Chakotay whispered in Seven's ear as he joined her on the sofa a couple of hours later, long after the tension easing presence of Adam had gone to bed.<p>

"I'm fine." Seven replied stoically but betrayed her true feelings by tiredly lowering her head onto his shoulder; this was the first chance they'd had to be alone together since they'd disembarked from Voyager.

"This wasn't exactly the romantic adjustment period I'd planned. You've been thrown into the deep end darling and I'm sorry." Chakotay whispered apologetically, his tone heartfelt.

"It is natural for them to be concerned, Sekaya especially." Seven replied as she stroked his arm soothingly, "She hasn't seen you for so many years and then you present her with a Borg as your…" She trailed off uneasily as her voice became anxious.

"You're _not _a Borg and she'd see that if she paid any attention…" Chakotay began emphatically, cutting himself off when his sister and brother in law re-entered the room.

"I've got the guest room all prepared for you." Sekaya said politely.

"That's great; we're both pretty done in…" Chakotay started to reply with a relieved smile.

"I've made up the sofa bed down here for you Chakotay; I wasn't sure what Seven did as far as sleep so I arranged the guest room for her to have to herself." Sekaya explained.

"Why would she sleep any differently from the rest of us?" Chakotay asked sharply, a low growl of offence building in his throat.

Seven saw that now was the time to intervene. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness." She told Sekaya simply before addressing Chakotay softly, "I will see you in the morning." After a decidedly chaste peck on the cheek, she mutely followed Sekaya up the stairs.

Hector gave Chakotay's shoulder a supportive brotherly pat as the two women disappeared from sight. "She's not normally so prudish, but she can be stubborn sometimes. I'll talk her round and she'll warm up a little by tomorrow, okay?"

"Thanks." Chakotay muttered quietly as he settled himself down for a long, lonely night on the sofa bed's unforgiving springs.

* * *

><p>Seven actually found the guest room a pleasant surprise. It had a nice big floor-length window and its own bathroom, although she didn't indulge her tense muscles with the long hot shower they deserved as she wasn't sure how hot water was allocated in the house and didn't want to deprive them and give them another reason to dislike her. The bed in which she now lay was soft, and, she couldn't help noting, more than big enough to comfortably fit Chakotay as well. She changed her position for the fourth time in as many minutes, sleep constantly eluding her. If she were honest with herself she knew why, she'd never slept without Chakotay beside her, she hadn't even been sure that she was able to sleep before they'd become involved, relying on her alcove instead. She felt cold and isolated without him, but was too aware of Sekaya's obvious disapproval to risk going downstairs to him in order to get the closeness she'd begun to crave in the last few days. Everything had changed so much, moved forward so quickly…<p>

Hector's voice suddenly wafted through the thin walls and despite herself her ears pricked. "Don't you think you're being too harsh and judgemental Sekaya? Yes, she's been through a lot but so has Chakotay and she seems a sweet soul underneath…"

"I know she's been through a lot Hector, I understand that and commend her for it, but that's also why I'm worried…" Hector muttered something that Seven didn't catch before Sekaya heatedly continued, "I'm well aware of the fact that he loves her, I also know that when my brother gives himself like that he falls head over heels painfully hard! I just don't want them getting hurt, what's going to happen when one of them can't cope with the scrutiny they're going to be under? Or when one of those damn implants fails and kills her? He'll be heartbroken and I don't want that, I've had to nurse him through that before and it wasn't easy…"

Sekaya was growing tearful now and Hector interrupted, "All right sweetheart, just go to bed and don't think about it any more."

They fell quiet as sleep closed in on them, unaware of Seven crying silently in the next room as the pragmatic logic of Sekaya's words plagued her.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: It was my twentieth birthday yesterday so that's why I didn't update anything. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks to lisac1965 for posting the final chapter of "The Little Girl" yesterday too, READ IT! :D You lucky readers can now read it all in one sitting. :D**

Slowly the dim light of early dawn filtered through the storm clouds which had hung over the city of Albany and its suburbs throughout the night. Most residents were glad when the rain stopped its lashing assault against the windows and the howling wind calmed to a whistle, but Seven greeted the calmer sunrise with painful regret and dread. The storm which had shielded her sobs from being heard, and had been an appropriate mirror to her inner turmoil, had subsided but her feelings had not. In fact her feelings of disorientation and loneliness only increased as nature's sounds were gradually overtaken by the sounds of unfamiliar vehicles driving past and people rising to begin a new day, people who she didn't know, but she knew would judge _her_, and by extension Chakotay, on sight.

Her heavy, sleep deprived lids closed momentarily as tears burned against them. With a sigh of impatience at her own emotions she kicked off the protective layer of duvet and walked shakily to the bathroom, where one look in the mirror told her how much of the night's agony showed on her face. She washed her face in steaming water to hide her ashen, tear streaked face behind the flush of heat, then rubbed hastily discovered make up onto her swollen eyes. Forcing her expression into its old mask of impassivity, she threw on the most weather resistant clothes she had and headed downstairs before indecision, perhaps the most irritating side-effect of her new found emotional freedom, closed its grip around her once again.

Her hand rested on the handle of the back door before she paused for breath again, her bereft reflection on the glass door making her gasp lightly, she looked so…so _broken_, about the farthest thing possible from the image of perfection she'd been taught to idolise and strive for. Quickly, she pulled her hair loose, hastily arranging her long hair over her face like a defensive curtain. When that was sufficient cover her cold hands twisted the stiff handle until it opened with a soft click…

"Seven, what are you doing?" A shiver ran up her back as Chakotay's voice, hoarse with sleep, but making his concern and confusion clear, echoed softly from behind her.

Seven let go of the handle as if it burned her, but didn't turn to face him. "I…I am just looking for a drink of water." She muttered brokenly.

Chakotay knew she was lying and his gut tightened in hurt as he watched her shaking hands clench nervously. "The tap is in the kitchen you know." He pointed out, more sharply than he'd intended.

Seven flinched at his veiled rebuke and shoved her hair back a little as she finally turned towards him. He smiled in relief as she did so and not for the first time she cursed her insurmountable attraction to him as he met her gaze, molten dark eyes narrowed with worry and with sleep tousled hair drifting over his tattoo as it always did. "Yes, I can see that." She mumbled, trying to keep the shame out her tone and posture as she skirted around his sofa bed and into the kitchen, taking several gulps of water in an attempt to remove the bitter, salty taste of tears from her mouth. She gasped in shock as his lithe arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her gently against his sculpted chest. She could feel his muscles stiffen in hurt at her panicky reaction to his touch and had to gulp hard as his head bowed over her shoulder, his cheek brushing hers fondly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered softly against her ear, "Did the storm frighten you? I know you didn't like them when you were little…" She winced slightly and he sighed, "Seven, you could've come to me, I missed you anyway…"

"I would not have defied your sister's wishes…" Seven explained tightly, ignoring Chakotay's irritated snort in reply, "Besides the storm did not frighten me excessively. In fact, it was oddly comforting to know that Earth in essentially the same as other planets…" She admitted hastily.

"That's good." Chakotay conceded carefully before taking her human hand, shocked by how cold it was, and sitting down on the sofa bed, taking her with him. "Now, what really _is _wrong then?"

Seven shifted quickly off his lap, putting a distance between them as she tensed even further. "Nothing." She stated through gritted teeth.

Chakotay bit his lip to control his flaring temper as he watched her chin jut out stubbornly, her face taking on that opaque expression it always did when she was on the defensive. "Stop lying to me Seven." He told her, his tone icily serious.

The knife of guilt twisting in Seven's hammering heart forced her to make some concessions. "I have been feeling somewhat…overwhelmed." She whispered thickly, "I was just going to go outside and walk for a while…" She swallowed hard, "I believe the phrase is 'to gather my thoughts'."

Chakotay's sigh of relief beside her was large enough for his breath to tickle her skin pleasantly. "You're entitled to that honey certainly, it's been an eventful few days, traumatic in some ways I know. Just wait until its actually fully light outside next time, it's not even 0600 hours yet." Her smile in return was wavering and painful. When he leaned in for a tender kiss she stiffened, making him pull back momentarily, "It's going to get easier Seven, I promise you. Sekaya, Starfleet, they'll all come around in time…"

Seven's shoulders suddenly gave a violent shudder underneath his hands, her eyes narrowing bitterly. "What if they don't 'come around'? What if it gets worse?" The volume of her voice grew as she let some of her emotions go, "If your own sister can't even tolerate…" She continued, her chest heaved for air as it suppressed desperate sobs.

"What did she say to you?" Chakotay snapped urgently, sensing the root of the problem, "I'm going to kill her…"

"It is irrelevant what she said!" Seven spat out brokenly, "The truth is…that I am…not worth the sacrifices you're going to have to make!" She exclaimed tearfully.

"Seven, I love you and nothing else matters, I've told you that!" Chakotay replied in disbelief, grasping for her flailing arms but she jerked away.

"Something else will matter eventually…" She choked out, "When all doors are closed to you because of me, when you want children and I can't give you any…" Her voice cracked painfully at the thought as she backed away, "What about when one of my implants fail and I just drop dead? Then all the trouble I cause for you will end in grief!" The last word was such a cry of faithful anger that she didn't notice that Sekaya was hovering on the stairs, horrified by the argument she was witnessing.

Chakotay, blinded by desperate frustration, didn't see his sister either and retorted unthinkingly to Seven, "Why do you always push me away like this? It's like you _want _me to give up on you!" he shouted heatedly. He regretted his words instantly as horrible pain filled her eyes and she glanced around like a trapped animal. A gasp left her throat as she saw Sekaya paralysed on the stairs and a mortified flush flooded her face before, without looking at either of them she bolted for the doorway.

Chakotay immediately ran forward. "Seven, wait…" He croaked out, suddenly devastated, but the door had already slammed shut in her wake.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D (Think of a review as a belated birthday present to me, lol.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Flashbacks are written as italics. **

"Chakotay, I…" Sekaya began in a nervous disbelieving whisper as the reverberating sound of the slamming door faded to leave behind a stifling, airless atmosphere in the abruptly silent room. As the confused words left her mouth she stepped down the last step of the staircase on which she'd hovered, suffering shocked paralysis, since she'd unwittingly walked in on the explosive final scene of an argument between her brother and his Borg lover. Tentatively, she reached out a comforting hand to her brother's shoulder, but Chakotay jerked away from as if her touch burned him. His own face was flushed with an emotional fire, anger, regret, confusion and fear all smouldered in his eyes as he twisted around to face her, his glare so sharp disbelief and betrayal that Sekaya flinched away from being on the receiving end of it.

Her withdrawal from him didn't stop him from finally addressing her though. "Don't start Sekaya, you've done enough." He muttered bitterly, his gaze once again fixated on the closed doorway. "What did you say to her?" he growled out accusingly, ignoring her looks of entreaty as he began pulling clothes on over his sleepwear of a vest and shorts, determined to follow Seven and at least try to save their relationship, their _love_.

Sekaya bit her lip hard, feeling defensive and repentant at the same time. The tortured pain she'd heard in Seven's voice had shaken her; after all she'd assumed the drone within the woman was impervious to such extremes of emotion. "I never spoke to her about you…" She attested, though her voice necessarily lacked conviction as she was uncomfortably aware of Seven's cries being remarkably similar to the concerns she'd voiced to Hector. Bravely she met his enflamed eyes, "She's upset Chakotay, but if she loves you she'll come back to you…" She tried to console as she saw his shoulders begin to shake.

Chakotay made a derisive sound through his painfully gritted teeth. "You don't know her at all; she's not selfish like that." He murmured thickly.

"Not selfish?" Sekaya echoed incredulously, horrified by the implicit admiration in his tone. "What else would you call someone who leaves the one they claim to love, hurting them in the process?"

Chakotay stood up, his muscles clenching in anger. "She doesn't think like that, if she thought I was going to be worse off by loving her, she'd tell me to stop loving her and not bring her own feelings into consideration, which is what she's just done!" He was speaking more to himself than to Sekaya, remembering with pain the self-sacrificial actions Seven was inclined to think right, from giving herself up to the Borg Queen to prevent Voyager's assimilation three years ago to terminating their relationship after hearing the prediction of her death just a week ago. It had been too much for him to expect her to get over that particular guilt so quickly and by pushing her to withstand his family's criticism he'd brought it back to haunt them… As he watched Sekaya pale visibly, he repeated his question, "What did you say to her? I _need _to know Sekaya…"

Sekaya shuddered at the pleading note in his voice. "I never said anything _to _her Chakotay; I'm not so interfering as that." She passionately reiterated before her voice became less certain, "I only voiced some…concerns to Hector in private, that's all. She must've overheard me somehow…"

"Enhanced hearing." Chakotay informed her coldly, turning away as Sekaya gasped in mortification but slowly allowing his anger, his feelings of violation, to resurface. "You were worried about what people might think rather than what we would feel, what gives you the right to intrude on our lives?" The question left his throat as a snarled shout and when she didn't immediately answer he seized the door handle and began to wrench it open, intending to search for Seven.

"I was worried about you, like she said, what would happen if she were to die because of those implants of hers?" Sekaya asked softly, searching his face sympathetically as he winced, his jaw locking in stubborn denial. "If you're right and she does love you, maybe her way of doing this is for the best, I certainly don't want to see you hurt again, like you were with that Cardassian slut…"

Chakotay's eyes flashed in outrage. "_Don't _put Seven and Seska in the same category _ever again_." He instructed her with indisputable vehemence before his face twisted with a sad irony, "And Sekaya, do you really think its right for me to let go of a woman who wouldn't hurt me, except by dying, which you make to admit, even former drones have no control over!" He spat the words out, nearly crying now. Her mention of Seska had brought back all the memories of their last big confrontation, when he'd refused to leave the Maquis…

Sekaya swallowed hard, thinking over all the loss in her life, and the blessing of family she had now. How could she deny Chakotay the same chance, after all he'd been through? "No, I suppose it wouldn't be right, not at all." She finally conceded, suddenly overwhelmed by old memories…

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't take this back Sekaya." Chakotay murmured regretfully as he gazed down at his crumpled Starfleet uniform, shoved into his unwilling hands by his younger sister, who was looking up at him pleadingly, desperately. <em>

"_Of course you can, just go back and tell Starfleet that your resignation was a mistake, that you just needed time off to grieve…" Sekaya replied hurriedly, avoiding his gaze as she thought painfully of their father._

"_No Sekaya." Chakotay murmured sadly, his fingers tightening momentarily around the uniform before he laid it gently but determinedly back into her hands. "I'll never wear that again, not after what happened."_

_Hearing the resolve in his voice, Sekaya's became even more disconcerted. "You worked so hard for your commission, don't let the Cardassians take that from you too…" She stopped as Chakotay's resigned expression transformed into one of vengeful anger._

"_They've already taken everything else, what the hell does it matter anymore?" He snapped bitterly, turning away from her for a second to recollect himself before facing her again, now completely earnest in his tone and expression, "That's why we need to fight them; the Maquis are going to…"_

"_Get themselves killed?" Sekaya interrupted sharply, "Getting yourself involved in a suicidal "war" won't bring Father or anyone else back Chakotay, whatever that Bajoran flirt and that Klingon dropout have told you!"_

"_Leave Seska out of this! As for B'Elanna, I recruited her!" Chakotay retorted hotly as he glared at her in disbelief, "How can you just sweep the massacre of our people under the carpet?"_

_Those shouted words turned Sekaya's hurt into burning rage, "Is that what you think I'm doing? I'm just trying to get on with my life!" She shot back, tears now streaming down her face, "Do you think Father would've been happy with our lives ending in a Cardassian mass grave?" she spat out accusingly._

"_My father taught me to stand up for what I believe in." Chakotay replied with a sudden chill replacing the fiery anger in his voice as he headed for the doorway, "Maybe you should try it someday." He added damningly._

"_Get out." Sekaya ordered him suddenly, "Go and try and get yourself killed if that's what your pride is so set on, but it'll be with blood on your hands." With that she walked into her bedroom and Chakotay, after pausing for a few seconds as her words sunk in, those which would haunt him for years afterwards, silently walked out of his sister's apartment, their lives wrenched apart in five minutes._

* * *

><p>These memories struck Sekaya with particular force as Chakotay nodded quietly in acknowledgement of her words but still headed for the door. Hurriedly she joined him at the threshold, causing him to glare at her in frustration. "I'm going to find her." He told her unequivocally.<p>

"I know." Sekaya replied shortly as she shrugged on her coat. "I'm going to help you search." She sighed when she caught his incredulous look and shrugged, "You've made it clear enough that this is at least partly my fault, so I'm entitled to help fix it aren't I?"

"Yes, it is partly your fault." Chakotay agreed, "Come on."

**A/n: This chapter was so exasperating! I had to rewrite some of it, having the cold really affects my writing speed so it's taken me three days to write this short little chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D It'll make me feel better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm back! I hope all of you had a lovely Christmas! :D Speaking of Christmas, lisac1965 put up a beautiful little C/7 one-shot called "The Perfect Gift" on Christmas Eve. I can't recommend it highly enough! :D**

Seven tried to ignore the droplets of rainwater and condensation as they dripped steadily from the sodden leaves of the trees surrounding her and fell between the gaps in her clothing, trickling teasingly down her back. Really, such a minor discomfort shouldn't have bothered her, but the chill of cold water down her neck only reminded her of the hot tears that again burned at her lids as she fought to stop them from also beginning to fall. Instead she scrunched her eyes up, struggling to see a path to follow through the clinging carpet of moss and storm damaged leaves at her feet. What had the planners of the nearby homes, including of course Sekaya's, been thinking when they'd left this dense little patch of woodland alone? It was an inefficient use of land…

Suddenly she stumbled, her whole body jerking forward ungracefully as she caught herself on a tree trunk at the last possible moment to save herself. Panting hard as she struggled to overcome a startling wave of dizziness, she glared venomously at the culprit, the thick, gnarled root of an oak tree, and angrily tugged her foot free. Still, her gaze remained out of focus, her legs weak and unsupportive. She realised as she stared ahead into the permanently shadowed woods that she had nowhere to run to. Her need for regeneration which had now reasserted itself was an invisible but unbreakable tether to Voyager; she would need to go back. Despite this logic staring her in the face, she barely moved, certainly not in the direction of the nearest settlement with a transporter route to San Francisco; instead, despite her general preference for standing whatever the circumstances, she perched on a large rock, worn smooth by the generations of tired wanders who had sat here before her. Slowly, her spent body began to recover itself and her vision no longer swam, although whether it had been entirely down to exhaustion or whether some of it had been down to insidious tears she wasn't sure. It was her own fault; _all_ of this was her own fault. Well, perhaps the lack of regeneration was not entirely her doing, since she'd been too busy having…fun in Chakotay's quarters to hide away in the cargo bay during her last few days on Voyager to finish a complete cycle, not that Chakotay knew that, he wouldn't compromise her health… Her stomach and heart clenched painfully in tandem, had it only been _yesterday _that she'd woken in his arms, warm, safe and _loved_? It struck her, and not for the first time, that her periods of happiness seemed to be tantalisingly short before some cataclysmic change happened. It was different this time though; she had brought this on herself. She fled from the fulfilment that as well as making her life worth living, frequently paralysed her with guilt. She swallowed hard as she remembered Chakotay's words, "Why do you always push me away like this? It's like you _want _me to give up on you!" Her body began to shake once more at the memory, although this time from grief and self-hatred rather than anger. He returned the love which was torturing her, she knew that, but she doubted her understood that it wasn't _him_ she wanted to reject, but herself. She was tainted, irredeemable even by him.

* * *

><p>Sekaya continued to trudge tiredly through the woods. Chakotay had dismissed the idea of Seven fleeing here, so near to the house and so foreboding. Seven preferred open spaces apparently, didn't like to be closed in. Sekaya supposed that was understandable enough if you'd spent most of your life in the crowd that was the Collective, but she disagreed with her brother on the subject of searching the woods. Kids had been hiding here for years, ever since a conservation order had prevented it being levelled when the first houses had been built in the area, and she had a weird feeling that the bleakness of the surroundings would suit Seven's present mood…<p>

She stopped dead as she heard a sound, heavy, choked breathing. At first she thought it was an injured animal, but then she saw her. Her blonde hair marked her out even from this distance and as hunched over as she was, seemingly staring at nothing, lost in thought. Sekaya was struck by how small and vulnerable the woman looked and wondered at her age. It had been very hard to judge with that impassive expression and frequently stilted tone, also Sekaya didn't know if nanoprobes had anti-aging properties, but at that moment Seven of Nine looked painfully young. Real sympathy mixed with guilt as Sekaya cautiously approached her, preparing herself to call her brother, but she quickly forgot about that as a sob covered up the rustle of her approach. Sekaya froze again, knowing she'd need to say something in apology to the woman but unsure of what she could possibly say. Last night, with Hector asleep, she'd read all she could gain access to on liberated Borg, and she'd managed to glean enough from Chakotay to know the basics of what Seven had been though. She had to admit that only the Sprits knew how Seven could still be _sane_, let alone in love with Chakotay, after all she'd been through. Sekaya knew she'd had no right to judge the behaviour of someone who'd been assimilated at six years old, then freed against her will. According to what she'd read, of the dozen or so people who'd ever been liberated from the Collective by the Federation or their allies had, excepting Captain Picard and Seven and her Borg children, either "escaped" back to the Borg, were in mental institutions or had committed suicide. After reading that, Sekaya wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse to be freed. Exist as a drone or live with as an ostracized conscience laden with guilt, what a choice…

Sekaya could only assume she must've sighed, for suddenly Seven's head snapped around to face her. "Reveal yourself!" Seven shouted hoarsely as she shot up from the rock and backed up against a tree.

Reluctantly, Sekaya stepped out from behind the trees, wincing when Seven flinched away, her tear filled blue eyes dimming to a lifeless grey at the sight of her. Sekaya swallowed, remembering her promise to Chakotay, and stepped firmly in front of the younger woman, smiling uncertainly in a way she hoped was kind rather than patronising. "Hi…" She trailed off when the greeting fell flat, "I think we need to talk."

**A/n: I'm sorry this is so short, I'm really tired. I hope its okay for now though, I'll try to update within the next couple of days. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi…" Sekaya greeted nervously as she warily approached Seven's lonely position in the clearing. Seven started at the sound of her voice but didn't reply, only narrowing her tear glazed eyes uneasily. The sight of this undeniably human sign of distress made Sekaya's fear of the former drone, which had lingered stubbornly even after she'd gained insight into the younger woman's unenviable trials, melted completely away and left behind a determined resolve to mend whatever fault she'd opened in Seven's relationship with Chakotay. "I think we need to talk." She stated firmly as she came to a halt a few paces from where Seven sat and waited for her to make the next move.

Seven couldn't help but stiffen defensively at her words. After years of being at the receiving end of the Captain and the Doctor's "talks", generally on the error of her ways, steeling herself was practically a natural reflex. Despite this, her gaze still flickered upwards to take in the facial expression behind Sekaya's surprisingly measured tone. Apprehension had replaced fear in Sekaya's features, but what shocked Seven was the empathy and guilt which now shone out from Sekaya's brown eyes, rather the judgemental resentment which had been there only the night before. "If you wish." Seven finally decided to concede, shifting awkwardly on her perch on the boulder to allow Sekaya to join her.

Sekaya sat down gratefully, flashing her a brief, wobbly smile. "Chakotay's looking for you, you know…" She paused as Seven winced in guilt, something she took as a good sign towards the depth of her feelings, and then nodded heavily in acknowledgement. "Imyself was looking for you to apologise, I should never have been so harsh and unwelcoming towards you. I don't really know you after all so I shouldn't have…" She trailed off again, blushing, "Chakotay only just told me you had enhanced hearing, I was mortified when I realised you probably heard…"

"I did hear." Seven confirmed bluntly while studiously avoiding her eyes, "But I do not require your apologies."

Sekaya breathed a brittle laugh in reply. "Come on, you can be as angry with me as you want. Chakotay certainly won't hold it against you at the moment…" She replied as light-heartedly as she could, thinking the other woman was dodging the conversation.

"You misunderstand me." Seven interrupted sharply, a spark of agitation now lighting her previously deadened eyes. "You need not apologise because your…" She swallowed, her breath catching in her throat, "…concerns were well founded."

Sekaya gave a slight snort of disbelief, unable to really believe what she was hearing. She peered at Seven questioningly, "Well, not in Chakotay's book apparently, and he's the important one in this equation, not me, right?"

Seven bit her lip as she sighed, her voice thick with emotion. "Precisely." She answered, "His happiness is the most important thing."

"He's not very happy right now, in fact he's miserable, and I should know what that looks like, being his annoying little sister." Sekaya remarked, running a strained hand through her hair as she realised the subtly humorous approach wasn't going to work, "Look Seven, if you really want him happy, and I believe now that you do, go back to him right now." She advised gently but not without a little impatience.

Seven's hands clenched tightly, causing shards of rock to crumble between her fingers. "I can't! I could cause him pain…" She closed her eyes momentarily, Admiral Janeway's revelations about Chakotay's torturous widowhood in her timeline still fresh in her mind, "You…You were correct, it is highly unlikely I could give him the children he deserves…" She gulped, a single new tear following the stained path down her cheek, "I…I could malfunction at anytime…" She heaved a deep breath to calm herself and stared at Sekaya unwaveringly as she spoke her decision aloud, "That is why it is better to stop this now, before he is too attached to me…"

"That ship has already sailed, he's _more _than attached to you, and you to him!" Sekaya snapped incredulously before muttering under her breath, "Sprits, the two of you are so alike!"

Seven stared at Sekaya in frustrated bemusement. "What similarities are you referring to exactly?" she asked sharply.

"You've both got an overdeveloped martyr complex!" Sekaya responded, nearly throwing her arms in the air. "You both take personal responsibility for everything, why do you think Chakotay joined the Maquis?" Seeing that Seven wasn't comprehending her point, she impulsively reached over and squeezed her hand, "Listen, you're not in control of any of those things, Chakotay wouldn't blame you and I'm sorry if I made you believe that he would. Our parents taught us to accept ill health and death as parts of life, and as for children, that's fate. If I told you about all the heartbreak I had before having Adam…" She halted, her gaze clouding over with agonising memories before she focused on Seven again, whose slightly more open expression showed her that her words were being heard. "Anyway, Chakotay is a grown man and I'm sure he knew what he was getting into when he chose you."

Seven blinked rapidly, her vision blurring. He _had_ chosen her. It was doing his intelligence a disservice to assume he hadn't been aware of what he would face in becoming involved with her. Hadn't he told her that they should just live for the love they felt at that moment? Even as the foundations of her resistance began fall away beneath her, fear still froze her to the spot. "I am still Borg. His being involved with me could unfairly prejudice others against him…"

"Some people would say his being a Maquis could affect _you _in the same way." Sekaya pointed out pragmatically.

Seven's brows instantly furrowed into a glare of deep offence. "I don't care…" She stopped abruptly, flushing as Sekaya smiled at her knowingly before her expression saddened somewhat.

"Caring too much about what other people thought wrecked my first marriage." Sekaya revealed ruefully, quirking her eyebrow at Seven when shock radiated over the blonde's face. "Didn't Chakotay tell you the background to our sibling fall out?"

"No." Seven answered honestly, "He just told me that you had differing views on the Maquis." She straightened her back somewhat stiffly, "The Voyager crew made me aware long ago that it is not considered good social etiquette to pry."

"You're right on all counts." Sekaya readily agreed, amused by the thought of Seven prying, she'd need Chakotay to tell her what incident had taught the woman not to pry. "But I wasn't really against the Maquis in principle, I hated the Cardassians as much as the last colonist, they killed my father after all, destroyed my home world, but I was too…scared to do anything about it. My first husband's family disliked me from the outset, I was an outsider, a hillbilly in their eyes. I practically cut myself off from home to please them, and when the attacks happened I just tried to get on with my life, distance myself as I had before." She breathed a regretful sigh, "Chakotay didn't take too well to that attitude of course, and I was so angry with him for clinging to a death-wish…" She trailed off, "Anyway, the point is that even by being the most loyal of Federation citizens I didn't get any slack from some people and I never will. You'll probably be the same, but it doesn't make you any less of a person. I'm sorry I treated you that way."

"You perhaps treated me that way at first, not now." Seven corrected softly. "I understood." She cringed into herself as the new guilt that had been creeping up on her with Sekaya's words took root. "Do…Do you think Chakotay will forgive me for what I did today?" she asked in a whisper, her head bowed as unshed tears continued to bite at the back of her eyes, fighting for release.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so." Sekaya answered simply. "But you can't keep running away from him every time you get upset, understand?"

"Yes, and I won't run, ever again." Seven replied sincerely.

Sekaya stood up determinedly, "Let's go find him then." She announced with a beaming smile of relief.

* * *

><p>Chakotay shuddered as the damp wind of the still early morning hit his bent back, leaning forward on Sekaya's garden bench with his head in his hands. She could be back in San Francisco by now without even giving him a chance to fight for her… He jumped violently as someone's hand touched him lightly on the shoulder, his head springing up. "Sekaya…" He started angrily, the rebuke dying on his lips as he saw Seven hovering nervously just behind his sister, looking ashen faced and guilt ridden.<p>

Sekaya smiled sweetly as she observed his speechlessness."Look who I've found." She said cheerily, almost as if she were a mother presenting a child with a lost favourite toy. She shot Seven a reassuring smile before turning smartly on her heel and walking back towards the house, leaving the couple alone.

Chakotay stared at Seven in utter silence for a few moments before all the anxiety and pain he'd experienced over the last hour found an outlet in anger. "Where have you _been_?" he spat out, standing up so suddenly he had to reach for the bench to stay upright.

Seven gazed at him pensively for a second, what she'd witnessed of his reaction to her abandonment had horrified her and brought all her old doubts roaring back into her brain, but this time, in front of that beloved, anguished face, her heart won out. In two long strides she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms tight around his muscular frame. He stiffened momentarily in surprise and lingering resentment, but she breathed a sigh of relief as he gradually allowed her embrace, then gently pulled her into his own. Slowly, after an indeterminable period of just standing like that holding each other, Seven lifted her chin up from where it had been resting tentatively on his broad shoulder and looked pleadingly up into his face, "I'm sorry…" She choked out brokenly, "I acted irrationally, allowed my fears to overtake me. I should have believed in you, in us… I'm so sorry…"

Chakotay sighed heavily, hugging her slight body as close to him as he could as her sincerity rang true in his ears and reached his heart. "I know you are honey, I'm sorry too. We both acted irrationally, didn't we?" he admitted, smiling fondly down at her as she nodded rigorously. "Although something tells me I'm always going to be a little irrational when it comes to you."

"I think I may share that weakness where you are concerned." Seven agreed, lowering her gaze shyly before a rueful smile crossed over her lips. "Sekaya said we both possess a martyr complex. Apparently that means we take excessive personal responsibility for our problems."

Chakotay gave a small laugh. "Well, since she's a psychology lecturer, we should probably take her word for it."

"She helped me recover from…this crisis of confidence." Seven told him carefully, "I am greatly in her debt, almost as much as I am in yours."

Chakotay's hands rose up to her shoulders and gripped them tightly, almost possessively. "Consider my debt repaid if you _never _do that to me again." He told her, his voice made harsh with pleading.

"I will never leave you again." Seven whispered firmly before bringing her lips to his in a tender kiss.

**A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D I hope you like the ending, or I should say the ending of this **_**part**_**, I'm about 95% sure that this story is going to have a much longer, more complicated sequel at some point in the relatively near future. (That is, if you want a sequel?) **


End file.
